


Los Doce Nombres de Dios

by Scotland_Taylor



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Claudia Baumann sólo quiere algo de paz, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotland_Taylor/pseuds/Scotland_Taylor
Summary: Claudia Baumann sólo quería olvidar a su jefe, a su ex y a su vecina, tomarse un café con tranquilidad y disfrutar de un buen libro.Richard Kruspe tenía otros planes.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. 1. El Señor Gorrito

Claudia Baumann dio las gracias a Johann, el camarero más alegre que el universo había conocido, y se volvió con su taza de café y un pequeño plato con una generosa porción de tarta de limón y merengue en las manos, preparada para adueñarse de su sitio favorito en el sofá verde menta del café _Kolbe_. Había tenido un día duro en el trabajo y le apetecía relajarse con una bebida caliente, un capricho dulce y un buen libro antes de volver a casa. La nieve de enero cubría las calles de Berlín y la cafetería estaba a rebosar de clientes en busca de calor y refugio. Y entonces, lo vio.

Llevaba un abrigo negro y grandes botas, y un gorrito de lana gris que le aplastaba el cabello contra las sienes. Era alto y parecía atractivo, y acababa de sentarse en su sitio. _Su sitio_. Claudia prácticamente vivía en aquel sofá cuando no estaba en el trabajo, viajando o haciendo recados, ya tendrían que haber bordado su nombre en el tapizado de la esquina izquierda. Venga ya, ¡pero si sus propinas le estaban pagando la universidad al camarero! Y de la nada llegaba un extraño y aposentaba su ingrato trasero en su sitio, como si nada.

El calor de la taza empezaba a quemarle los dedos a través del cuero de su guante, pero no pudo evitar permanecer en pie junto a la barra, alucinada, contemplando cómo el Señor Gorrito dejaba a un lado su abrigo, abría el libro que ella había dejado en el sofá para guardarse el sitio y lo hojeaba. _Su libro_. ¿Debería llevarle también su café y su tarta, para rematar la faena? El libro tenía su nombre escrito en letras bien grandes en la primera página, pero al Señor Gorrito no pareció importarle porque tomó un sorbo de su propio café y pasó algunas páginas distraídamente.

Claudia decidió que aquel tipo estrenaría su nueva novela sólo por encima de su cadáver, y mucho menos después de una jornada horrorosa en la que el inútil de su jefe la había sermoneado durante horas. Con cuidado de no derramar el café, se dirigió al sofá y dejó la taza y el plato sobre la mesa de madera oscura, se quitó los guantes, el abrigo y la boina de lana azul que siempre llevaba en invierno, y se quedó quieta con las manos en los bolsillos junto a aquel extraño hasta que éste se dio cuenta de que lo observaban y levantó la vista del libro.

Claudia anotó mentalmente la posibilidad de echarse la bronca a sí misma cuando la mirada del Señor Gorrito atravesó la suya y sólo pudo pensar en cómo de absurdamente bonitos y expresivos eran sus ojos, de un tono azul verdoso y enmarcados por una fina línea de lápiz de ojos. Sus rasgos, aunque envejecidos y cansados, eran suaves, y tenía pinta de buena persona. Problemática, pero buena. Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba… Los imbéciles atractivos tendrían que ser ilegales. Un nuevo pensamiento traicionero aguijoneó su cerebro cuando el Señor Gorrito le dedicó una sonrisa adorable. Genial, tendría que abroncarse dos veces en vez de una.

—¿Quieres un autógrafo? —preguntó. Tenía una voz bonita. Claudia enarcó las cejas.

—¿Perdón?

—Un autógrafo. Déjame una libreta o una hoja de papel y estaré encantado de firmártela.

—Lo que quiero es mi libro —soltó ella con brusquedad señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la novela que sostenía. ¿Un autógrafo? ¿Encima se burlaba de ella? Un autógrafo era lo que le iba a firmar en la cara con las uñas a ese mamón si no le devolvía lo que era suyo en cinco segundos. El Señor Gorrito abrió los ojos un poco más y tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—¿Es tuyo? Pensaba que era de la cafetería y por eso lo cogí. Lo siento —se excusó, y rápidamente le ofreció el libro. Ella lo cogió y le dirigió una sonrisa indulgente que en absoluto había planeado regalarle. Tres broncas, tres broncas y subiendo.

—No es nada —respondió. Al final, la educadísima voz de su cabeza siempre se salía con la suya.

Claudia no se molestó en reclamar venganza por la invasión de su espacio y el secuestro de su novela, era muy consciente de que aquellas sensaciones sólo eran su mal día gritándole al oído. En su lugar, se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, tomó un sorbo de su café –negro, caliente, tres terrones de azúcar– y se puso a leer. Un par de minutos después, el prólogo condujo a un primer capítulo bastante interesante y a la voz del Señor Gorrito interrumpiendo el asesinato que describía. Claudia tomó aire.

—¿Te llamas Claudia? —preguntó mientras removía su cappuccino—. Estaba escrito en la primera página—. De modo que se había fijado. Claudia volvió lentamente el rostro hacia él, una mirada interrogante prácticamente acuchillándolo. ¿Su nombre estaba escrito en la primera página pero él había pensado que el libro pertenecía al café? ¿Era tonto, poco atento o un seductor particularmente malo?

—Sí, me llamo Claudia —. Una ráfaga de aire frío se coló en la sala cuando un grupo de jóvenes salió a la calle y se aventuró en el invierno berlinés.

—Encantado. Yo soy Richard —anunció, y le ofreció la mano. Claudia sintió la urgencia de arrancársela de un mordisco, pero sólo se la estrechó. Él volvió a sonreírle, más ampliamente esta vez, y a atravesarla con aquella mirada clara que en otras circunstancias, en otro momento de su vida, podría haberla derretido. Tras un divorcio problemático y un par de experiencias tediosas con el sexo opuesto, el único que la derretía era Milo, su pastor alemán, cuando se tumbaba de espaldas y reclamaba caricias.

Ella regresó a su lectura y él a su café. Durante la siguiente media hora Claudia intentó con toda su voluntad concentrarse en la historia, pero no pudo evitar echar algún vistazo furtivo hacia su izquierda mientras probaba un bocado de la tarta que había pedido, o mientras fingía buscar algo en las profundidades de su bolso. Después de pillarlo a él haciendo lo mismo un par de veces, consideró seriamente la posibilidad de sostenerle la mirada con la esperanza de que se sintiese lo bastante incómodo como para recoger sus cosas, largarse y permitirle disfrutar con tranquilidad de su día de mierda. Y, sin embargo, se habría tragado un tenedor antes que admitir que _a lo mejor_ le apetecía volver a sentir su mirada azul sobre ella, sólo un poco más.

Cinco minutos después, Claudia decidió que ya era hora de olvidar todas esas tonterías y salir a la terraza a fumarse un merecido cigarrillo. Y cuando abrió el paquete de su bolso y lo encontró vacío, se concedió un momento para reflexionar sobre la clase de monstruo espantoso que con seguridad tuvo que haber sido en otra vida para recibir tal castigo en ésta. Suspiró derrotada y dejó el paquete vacío sobre la mesa, y entonces, la mano suave del Señor Gorrito apareció en su campo de visión sosteniendo un cigarrillo. Claudia lo miró, directamente esta vez.

—Ten —dijo él. Mil veces maldito fueran este tipo, su mirada magnética y su sonrisa amable. ¿Quién le había echado un mal de ojo aquella mañana? ¿Por qué el cosmos la odiaba si ella nunca le había hecho nada? Claudia aceptó el cigarro y asintió en agradecimiento, y ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que no había rozado sus dedos a propósito intentando disfrutar por un segundo del tacto cremoso de su piel. Al parecer, él tampoco estaba intentando aparentar nada, porque aprovechó la cercanía de sus manos para acariciarle el pulgar—. Voy contigo, a mí también me apetece un cigarrillo.

El frío rabioso de Berlín golpeó a Claudia en la cara cuando abrió la puerta del _Kolbe_ y la obligó a agradecer a unos dioses en los que no creía el librar al día siguiente en el trabajo, en caso de que sus vicios estuviesen planeando acabar con ella de una pulmonía. El Señor Gorrito le ofreció fuego. Fumaron en silencio durante unos momentos, dibujando espirales extrañas con el humo en el aire helado. Algunas caladas más tarde Claudia se dio por satisfecha y arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo. Después, se permitió levantar la vista hacia el hombre que exhalaba humo junto a ella y saborear la sensación cruda de sus ojos sobre ella durante un instante. Podría haberla desnudado únicamente mirándola.

—Gracias por el cigarro, _Richard_ —murmuró, y volvió a dentro con celeridad para ponerse los guantes y la boina, coger su bolso y regresar a casa tan rápido como sus piernas le permitiesen.

Dejó un billete de 5 euros bajo la taza y se apresuró hacia la salida. Por supuesto, salió al mismo tiempo que él volvía a entrar, porque de otro modo no habría sido un día horrendo de verdad, con mayúsculas. Claudia no tenía claro si el Señor Gorrito le gustaba o no, y le asustaba de verdad quedarse a averiguarlo, de modo que se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia su apartamento, no sin recordarse a sí misma varias veces que no debía juzgar a los hombres tan fácilmente sólo porque su ex compitiese en categoría olímpica por el título de idiota del milenio. En algún momento iba a tener que concederse la oportunidad de ser amable con alguno.

Todavía pasarían varias horas hasta que Claudia, que ya estaba cómodamente tendida en su sofá junto a Milo viendo una película, se diese cuenta de que se había dejado el libro en la cafetería. No sabía que el Señor Gorrito lo había visto y se lo había llevado con el propósito de devolvérselo la tarde siguiente si, con suerte, ella volvía al café. Tampoco sabía que había fumado con un famoso, ni que él iba a hacer cuanto pudiera para volver a verla durante el resto del frío enero. Como de costumbre, Claudia iba a necesitar tiempo para asumir que la vida no terminaba en el despacho de un abogado.


	2. 2. El Señor Pantalones (Muy) Apretados

—¿Y de verdad se llevó tu libro?

—Eso dijo Johann esta mañana, y al parecer también preguntó si voy a menudo por allí.

—Ya era hora de que alguien se encargase de liberarte de ese celibato auto impuesto…

—¡Es un desconocido con el que crucé un par de frases y compartí un cigarro, no hablamos de boda y niños!

—Ya sé que no, lo que digo es que… en fin, que _todo el mundo_ sabe que necesitas un polvo.

Claudia Baumann hubiese estrangulado a su mejor amiga en aquel mismo instante de no haberse encontrado en su casa de Charlottenburg; podía ser una homicida en potencia, pero no era una maleducada. Renate Von Lebenkow esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y se llevó el tenedor a la boca. Se conocían desde la época universitaria y nunca se habían separado. Renate tenía dinero, un apellido importante y una vida especialmente cómoda, pero nunca se lo había restregado a nadie. También era el tipo de persona a la que todo le daba bastante igual y que se dedicaba a vivir a su manera.

A Renate se le daba muy bien soltarle el discurso de _Micke es imbécil, pero no representa a todo el género masculino_ , y Claudia la escuchaba porque las cosas eran así por mucho pánico que le tuviese a la idea de volver a intentar algo con alguien. Pero lo que nunca hubiese imaginado es que su amiga se iba a convertir en la más sobresaliente defensora y aliada de un desconocido con un gorrito ridículo que, a juicio de Renate, era un firme candidato a romper su cama.

—Recuérdame otra vez por qué estoy almorzando contigo… —murmuró Claudia hastiada, empujando su plato de cerámica granate hacia delante.

—Porque me adoras, porque sabes tan bien como yo que _sí_ lo necesitas —enumeró Renate sirviendo una generosa porción de tarta a su invitada—, y porque preparo una Selva Negra insuperable.

En eso último, Renate Von Lebenkow llevaba razón.

Una hora después, Claudia bajaba por Alexanderplatz hasta el _Kolbe_ con el gesto torcido. No había querido preocupar a Renate contándole que la noche anterior había recibido un mensaje de Micke pidiéndole que se viesen un día de esos para hablar, pero tampoco podía dejar de darle vueltas. Hablar era lo último que quería hacer con Micke, que al parecer había decidido pasar a saludar con su rostro de hormigón armado después de cinco años, una separación horrorosa y una secretaria abierta de piernas sobre el escritorio de su despacho. Sólo le faltaba que siguiese intentando comunicarse con ella, molestando y pensando que podía entrar y salir de su vida cuando se le antojase. Y debatiéndose todavía entre responder al mensaje con una larga lista de improperios particularmente descriptivos o bloquear directamente su número, giró a la derecha y entró en el café.

La atmósfera cálida del _Kolbe_ , que aquella tarde estaba de bote en bote, la envolvió al instante. Se quitó la boina y se atusó la melena color miel. Olía a rollos de canela calientes, a tarta Sacher recién rellenada de mermelada de albaricoque, a café negro amargo. Avistó a Johann en la barra con las mejillas encendidas y cara de haberse equivocado de profesión, rodeado de una turba de clientes con prisa, y decidió sentarse a esperar a que la sala se vaciase un poco para pedir y no agobiar más al pobre Johann. Con tanta gente probablemente el sofá ya estaría ocupado, pero probó suerte de todos modos y se dirigió al fondo abriéndose paso entre un grupo de ejecutivos trajeados. Y efectivamente, estaba ocupado.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. En su sofá, en su sitio y, al parecer, también en su vida. _Richard_ , ladrón de literatura y fumador solícito, esta vez sin gorrito. Había dejado el abrigo a un lado y llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta negra, y estaba leyendo _su novela_. Su cajetilla de tabaco descansaba sobre la mesita baja junto a una taza humeante. Claudia barajó la posibilidad de escabullirse entre la multitud hacia una de las mesas altas de la esquina mientras se preguntaba si el asesinato seguía estando tipificado como delito en Alemania, pero el universo volvió a alinearse en su contra y él, alzando la vista de su _espresso_ , la vio allí plantada, en medio del local abarrotado.

A ella se le cayó el mundo encima cuando su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa amplia y bellísima. Una vocecilla extraña en su cerebro se atrevió a susurrarle que aquella sonrisa era sólo para ella, y una sensación cálida se apoderó de su vientre. ¿No había planeando un crimen sólo unos segundos antes? Ya no lo recordaba bien. Mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá, Claudia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para recordar por qué se empeñaba en seguir siendo una amargada miserable, y no le quedó más remedio que reconocer a regañadientes que el karma hacía bien su trabajo y que existía una mínima posibilidad – _diminuta_ , _infinitesimal_ – de que Renate tuviese razón en todo.

—Disfrutando de mi libro, veo —le soltó en un tono más cáustico del que en un principio pretendía pero del que se sintió orgullosa de inmediato. En defensa del tipo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo en cuanto se vio descubierto, cerró las tapas y se lo tendió. Claudia lo cogió y lo introdujo en su bolso, pero no dijo nada más.

—Es bastante bueno, puede que me lo compre —le respondió. Richard se acomodó sobre los cojines y decidió volver a sonreírle mientras ella se sentaba a su lado y cruzaba las piernas y los brazos—. Oye, no quise que lo perdieras y por eso me lo llevé, con toda la intención de devolvértelo. Deja que te invite a algo para resarcirme, ¿qué te apetece?

Claudia se reclinó contra el respaldo del sofá, giró el rostro hacia él y le devolvió la mirada. ¿Qué le apetecía? Meterse en una máquina del tiempo y retroceder 24 horas para no tener que cruzarse con él y enfrentarse a una situación que le producía más inquietud de la que le gustaba admitir, eso le apetecía. Pero estaba tan cansada, tan necesitada de un gesto amable… Anunció que un _latte_ y un muffin de arándanos estarían bien. Él asintió y se levantó.

Tiempo después, Claudia Baumann recordaría aquella tarde como el momento en el que a sus 40 años volvió a ser una adolescente de hormonas anarquistas. Richard caminaba hacia la barra a paso lento, sin prisa. Era alto, de hombros anchos, con buena percha. Y llevaba unos pantalones _demasiado_ apretados. La tela vaquera ascendía por unas piernas fuertes, casi contorneadas, hacia unos glúteos redondos y firmes como una manzana embutidos en ella. ¿Le resultaría cómodo caminar con esos pantalones? ¿Importaba eso cuando le hacían un culo divino? Claudia notó la boca seca. Su cerebro, en pleno cortocircuito, fue capaz de preguntarse cómo sería acariciar ese pedazo de trasero, cálido y suave al tacto sin duda, apretar la carne prieta para atraer el cuerpo del Señor Pantalones _(Muy)_ Apretados hacia el suyo y probar el aroma del tabaco directamente de su boca… probablemente tan delirante como hundir las manos en él mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba dentro del suyo y su boca murmuraba palabras secretas en su oído, el aliento caliente haciéndole cosquillas sobre la piel, intentando enterrarse más y más en lo profundo de ella. Se sintió arder, a punto de estallar en llamas sobre el sofá. La ropa le pesaba. Trató de recordar la última vez que había sentido ese tipo de deseo hacia un hombre y el rostro ufano de Micke se le vino a la mente. _Ugh_.

Tosió discretamente y apartó la mirada en cuanto vio a Richard regresar con su café y su muffin. Claudia murmuró un débil _gracias_ y no volvió a decir nada; comió y bebió en silencio, azorada, y un rato después abandonó el café seguida del Señor Pantalones _(Muy)_ Apretados para fumarse un último cigarro antes de volver a casa. Él le ofreció fuego una vez más, y después prendió su propio cigarrillo.

—Pareces cansada — comentó él de forma casual. Claudia asintió y dio una calada.

—Bastante, últimamente el trabajo me deja exhausta y no estoy durmiendo bien —explicó. No sabía por qué se lo contaba, pero ahora ya estaba dicho. El Señor Pantalones _(Muy)_ Apretados apuró su cigarrillo y se le acercó un poco más. Tenía unos ojos tan limpios, tan puros…

—Lee un rato esta noche, seguro que descansarás mejor —sugirió él. Había cierto brillo extraño en su mirada azul, un deje travieso y cómplice, como si estuviesen compartiendo un secreto jugoso. Le sonrió y echó a andar calle arriba. Claudia se quedó allí inmóvil unos segundos, todavía embelesada por la forma de su boca, el aroma sutil de su perfume, el tono profundo de su voz. No tenía la menor idea de quién era el Señor Pantalones _(Muy)_ Apretados y no se iba a mentir a sí misma convenciéndose de que no temía empezar aquel juego de nuevo, pero se sentía extrañamente tranquila a su lado y esa era una novedad digna de ser explorada. Dio un par de caladas más al cigarro mientras contemplaba su figura alejándose a buen paso, y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa con una sonrisa estúpida.

Aquella noche, tras un largo baño aromático y una cena ligera, Claudia se metió en cama junto a Milo. Mientras acariciaba distraídamente el pelaje suave del perro, se le ocurrió que quizá leer sí era una buena idea para adormilarse un poco. Tenía trabajo al día siguiente, turno de mañana y de tarde, y necesitaba descansar. Cuando cogió el libro de la mesilla de noche y lo abrió por el segundo capítulo, donde se había quedado su lectura, algo cayó de entre las páginas en su regazo, algo blanco con el monograma del _Kolbe_. Una servilleta.

Una servilleta con un número de teléfono y las letras RZK escritas en tinta negra.

Claudia Baumann no pegó ojo en toda la noche.


	3. 3. El Señor Ligoteo Salvaje

RZK. _RZK_.

No podía dejar de pensar en esas letras.

Llevaba ya, desde las ocho, tres horas en la biblioteca registrando fondos; por fortuna, aquella mañana eran Liese y Jonas quienes se encargaban del mostrador y de los lectores, porque Claudia no tenía cabeza para tratar con nadie. Rellenar datos en un programa de ordenador era –gracias a los cielos– un trabajo mecánico y repetitivo, y no incluía interacciones sociales. Ni siquiera le apetecía levantarse de la silla, sólo quería seguir anotando los títulos de los libros, películas y álbumes de música que se apilaban en tres cajas de buen tamaño a sus pies. Habían llegado precintadas a primera hora desde la sede de la _Staatsbibliothek_ en Potsdamer Straße y se había adueñado de ellas nada más verlas al entrar en la sala de lectura, antes de que el señor Mechner, el jefe más inútil que había tenido la desgracia de conocer, tuviese tiempo de ponerse a gritar. Para tratarse de una biblioteca, Mechner gritaba mucho, normalmente más de lo que podía permitirse, pero tampoco iba a decírselo. Claudia disfrutaba de su trabajo, y no tenía intención de aguárselo dejando que Hans Otto Mechner se convirtiese en un molesto inconveniente.

A las seis de la mañana estaba ya en pie. Se había duchado, había desayunado, y había sacado a pasear a Milo su media hora de rigor antes de tomar el metro hasta la biblioteca, y había sido entonces, durante el paseo, cuando se había atrevido a enviarle un mensaje a Richard. Había pasado una de las noches más largas de su vida intentando decidir si hacerlo o no, si concederse una nueva oportunidad en aquel juego tan caprichoso que eran las relaciones o cortar por lo sano y huir ahora que todavía podía para evitar tener que aguantar las tonterías de otro tipo y, ya de paso, un dolor que conocía muy bien. Odiaba recordar a Micke, pero no podía evitarlo cuando pensaba en ese tipo de temas; le había hecho mucho daño, había anulado cualquier posibilidad de que volviese a sentir algo por alguien de la misma manera y eso la enfadaba hasta límites insospechados. Con frecuencia sentía que merecía una nueva oportunidad, volver a empezar.

Pero daba miedo. El dolor, la impotencia, la angustia, siempre daban miedo.

Sin embargo, en el último momento decidió que su vida ya había permanecido en _stand by_ el tiempo suficiente y que Micke, su secretaria y el terror se podían ir a tomar por saco. Mientras Milo olisqueaba la hierba del parque, Claudia había sacado su teléfono del bolso, había abierto la aplicación de mensajería, y había escrito a Richard.

“ _Un truco muy interesante el de la servilleta dentro del libro. ¿Sueles dejar muchas servilletas por ahí?_ ”

No había habido respuesta, pero Claudia no había querido darle importancia. Era muy temprano. Unos minutos después había llevado al perro a casa, había salido hacia la biblioteca y había decidido olvidar su atrevimiento. Y ahora allí estaba, tecleando al borde de un ataque de ansiedad en vez de disfrutar del sensual juego que habían iniciado Richard, el tipo misterioso del gorrito ridículo y el culazo de impresión, y ella misma. Cuando dieron las doce y empezó su descanso para comer, Liese la relevó en las tareas de registro y Claudia fue a la cafetería del edificio a tomarse un sándwich y un café. Y fue entonces cuando el teléfono vibró.

“ _Sólo cuando la receptora es tan atractiva, o sea que no muchas._ ”

Claudia se sonrojó casi de inmediato pero, ¿qué narices? La vida estaba para vivirla. ¿Richard quería jugar? Pues jugaría. Dejó el sándwich a un lado y tecleó con rapidez.

“ _Buena respuesta._ ”

Unos segundos después llegó la respuesta.

“ _Disculpa la tardanza, no suelo levantarme temprano, soy más bien un animal nocturno._ ”

“ _También yo, pero a mis facturas, a mi lista de la compra y a mi casero les trae sin cuidado. El trabajo es el trabajo._ ”

“ _¿En qué trabajas?_ ”

¿Cómo le explicaba que se pasaba el día rodeada de libros sin parecer una santurrona mojigata? Flirteando sin piedad, por supuesto.

“ _Soy bibliotecaria. El sueño húmedo de cualquier tío, estoy segura._ ”

Richard tardó un minuto en responder. Mereció la pena cada segundo de espera.

“ _Prefiero que no me des material para imaginarte tumbada entre libros sin nada encima, honestamente, me espera una tarde de trabajo bastante dura y no sé si la erótica de las bibliotecas me la va a facilitar._ ”

 _Salvaje_. Una vez más, Claudia enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Ya no recordaba la última vez que alguien había insinuado que su profesión era interesante. O que quería tirársela sobre una pila de libros, para el caso… Pero si el Señor Ligoteo Salvaje estaba de humor para desordenar unas cuantas estanterías, no iba a negarse.

“ _¿No piensas dejar nada para la tercera cita?_ ”

“ _Claro. En la tercera cita es cuando pasan las cosas importantes. Ya sabes, las conversaciones sobre política, y todo eso._ ”

Claudia rio como una colegiala.

“ _¿A qué te dedicas tú?_ ”

Esta vez, el Señor Ligoteo Salvaje se tomó cinco minutos enteros para responder. Claudia aprovechó para terminarse el sándwich y el café y emprender el camino hacia la sala de lectura. A mediodía le tocaba a ella atender el mostrador y hacer préstamos y devoluciones, e iba a necesitar cada gramo de energía que le restase. De alguna manera, el flirteo absurdo con Richard había recargado sus pilas. Se sentía bien, se sentía poderosa.

“ _¿Vas a ir hoy al_ Kolbe _?_ ”

“ _Eludes la pregunta porque eres agente del BND. No lo pregunto, lo afirmo._ ”

“ _No pretenderás que revele información clasificada tan fácilmente…_ ”

“ _Los miércoles tengo turno de mañana y de tarde, en cuanto salga me voy directa a casa._ ”

“ _¿Y mañana? ¿Te apetece que nos veamos?_ ”

“ _Mañana tengo la tarde libre y además te debo un café._ ”

“ _¿…es una cita?_ ”

¿Era una cita? ¿Quería Claudia que fuese una cita? No lo sabía, pero sí sabía que no iba a ganar nada si no se arriesgaba. Además, ¿por qué no? Richard era agradable y guapo, y si no estaba interesado en una relación al menos podría echar el polvo que Renate insistía en que necesitaba.

“ _¿Te gustaría que lo fuese?_ ”

“ _Mucho._ ”

Claudia sonrió.

“ _Es una cita._ ”

A las ocho, cuando llegó a casa, todavía sonreía. Lo que ocurría seguía pareciéndole una especie de milagro, pero era _su_ milagro y no iba a cuestionárselo. Ya no más. Es cierto que le parecía extraño que Richard no le hubiese dicho a qué se dedicaba, pero supuso que se trataba de una táctica para mantener el interés e intentó no darle más vueltas. Sin embargo, la idea no abandonó su cabeza ni mientras cenaba unos fideos chinos, ni mientras sacaba a Milo a su segundo paseo, ni mientras se ponía el pijama, ni mientras se lavaba los dientes. Ahí había gato encerrado. Todo el asunto con Micke la había convertido en una persona excesivamente desconfiada, era muy consciente de ello, pero tampoco solía equivocarse con aquellas cosas.

Y entonces se le ocurrió. Ahí estaba, una idea que había ido creciendo en alguna parte de su mente sin vigilancia y que ahora estallaba en todo su esplendor contra su conciencia. ¿No le había ofrecido Richard un autógrafo hacía tan sólo un par de días? ¿Y si no había sido una bravata, una táctica de ligoteo pésima? ¿Y si se lo había ofrecido porque era realmente famoso y la había confundido con una fan? Claudia sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso en la garganta, ¿de verdad había estado flirteando con una celebridad? _¿De verdad una celebridad se había interesado en ella –anodina, sencilla, apagada?_ Sólo podía hacer una cosa. En realidad dos, pero había sido un día francamente extenuante y prefería empezar por lo fácil.

No tenía nada más que su nombre de pila y las iniciales que le había dado. En principio no era mucho con lo que trabajar, pero si el Señor Ligoteo Salvaje no era un tipo normal y corriente, quizá San Google podría arrojar algo de luz sobre el misterioso desconocido de ojos azules que, mal que le pesase, la había encandilado un poquito. El teléfono vibró con un par de mensajes de Richard confirmando la hora de la cita y deseándole buenas noches. Lo dejó a un lado y abrió su ordenador portátil sobre la mesita de café de la sala, dispuesta a ejercer de la versión teutona y algo menos pedante de Vidocq, e introdujo _RZK_ en el cuadro del buscador. Miró a Milo, tumbado en el sofá a su lado, como pidiéndole consejo; el perro ladró y le lamió la mano. Claudia tomó aire y pulsó _intro_.

Durante medio segundo, todo aquello le pareció una idea pésima. Y cuando Google hizo su trabajo, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces.


	4. 4. El Señor RZK

El cappuccino sabía raro aquella tarde, tenía un regusto amargo que no lograba identificar, como si alguien le hubiese puesto un chorro de licor. O quizá se trataba sólo de los nervios que Claudia sentía carcomiendo sus entrañas, una inquietud caníbal que amenazaba con hacerla vomitar. Miró el gran reloj de hierro y madera anclado en la pared tras la barra del _Kolbe_ ; estaban a punto de dar las seis de la tarde y Richard estaría al caer. Una vocecita en su cabeza susurró algo parecido a _huye ahora que estás a tiempo_ , pero como si fuese cosa del destino, su teléfono vibró con un mensaje de Renate.

“ _Como te vayas antes de tiempo pienso hacerte la vida imposible. Tengo contactos y sé dónde vives._ ”

—Ten amigas para esto… —murmuró divertida.

Pero había cosas que Renate aún no sabía, cosas que tendría que contarle más pronto que tarde si quería conservar la cordura… y si tampoco quería que una banda de búlgaros le hiciese un butrón a su puerta en plena madrugada y se la llevasen a rendir cuentas por los secretos guardados ante Frau Von Lebenkow. Al fin y al cabo, era su mejor amiga, y la noche anterior, cuando su ordenador portátil le mostró la realidad en toda su crudeza, Claudia casi había podido oír el latido de su propio corazón.

Resultó que el Señor RZK se llamaba Richard Kruspe, y no era famoso. Era _ultra famoso_. Guitarrista al parecer, una estrella del rock. Una miríada de imágenes de conciertos, posados y fotos con fans había aparecido frente a ella. En algunas tenía un aspecto más juvenil y también más estrafalario, vestido con prendas metalizadas y ataviado con lentillas de distintos colores. En otras se vestía como una especie de adolescente emo, con un choker al cuello y maquillaje cargado. En las más recientes, los tonos de su ropa se movían entre el rojo y el negro, y parecía más maduro, más a gusto consigo mismo. Más atractivo, también. En muchas de ellas estaba acompañado por otros cinco hombres que Claudia había supuesto que eran compañeros de banda, tipos un tanto grotescos con pinta de matones a sueldo –aunque el batería no estaba nada mal. Los seis juntos ofrecían una estampa entre amenazante y paródica, incluso interesante. Por alguna razón, una de las fotos retrataba a Richard y a su compañero bajito con pelo de monje tocando mientras el tipo de hombros anchos sostenía un micro en una mano y con la otra mantenía en su sitio a su compañero delgaducho con aspecto de necesitar siete comidas al día, que estaba arrodillado frente a él… ¿de verdad se lo estaba tirando sobre un escenario?

Había sido suficiente. Claudia había cerrado la tapa del portátil de golpe y se había cubierto el rostro con las manos, debatiéndose entre las pocas opciones de las que dispondría a partir de aquel momento. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué no hacer? ¿Enfadarse porque él no había sido totalmente honesto desde el principio? ¿Serlo ella misma y decirle _sé quién eres_? ¿Dejar que él mismo sacase el tema cuando se sintiese lo bastante a gusto para hacerlo? En realidad no sabía quién era. Ella sólo había conocido al Señor RZK como un tipo agradable y guapo llamado Richard. Ahora, además, era un músico conocido. Pero eso era todo, y quería saber más. A Claudia no le importaba a qué se dedicase, y si era una especie de Jimmy Hendrix alemán pues enhorabuena y bien por él. ¿Pero qué hacía _Jimmy_ , que estaba claro que _podía_ ligarse a la mujer que quisiera, interesándose en ella, que no era más que una bibliotecaria tristona y divorciada? ¿Y si hacía caso de las palabras de Renate y simplemente se dejaba llevar para acabar al final con el corazón roto por segunda vez? El hocico húmedo de Milo había rozado entonces su rodilla desnuda, y Claudia se inclinó para abrazar al perro, que apoyó la cabeza peluda sobre su regazo. Al final del día, el único que nunca le había hecho daño era él, pero hasta donde recordaba los matrimonios entre especies diferentes no eran comunes. Ni legales tampoco, pero eso eran minucias.

En momentos como aquel, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su cappuccino y miraba fijamente la puerta del café, deseaba estrangular a Micke con sus propias manos. O patearle la entrepierna con unas botas de acero inoxidable, no lo tenía claro. En otro momento de su vida se habría subido por las paredes si un tipo como Richard quisiera algo con ella; al fin y al cabo, el Señor RZK era todo lo que Micke no era: salvajemente atractivo, adorable, bastante espabilado y al parecer con talento. Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos comprendía qué la había llevado a malgastar cinco años de su vida al lado de un idiota que pasaba un mal rato si tenía que resolver una división con decimales. Y, sin embargo, se había enamorado como una imbécil, había entregado todo cuanto era y tenía, y Micke le había partido el alma en mil pedazos dejándola inválida, inhabilitada para volver a compartir nada con nadie.

El teléfono vibró sobre su regazo. Era un mensaje de Richard.

“ _¿Me pides un americano y un pretzel? Llego en un par de minutos._ ”

Americano y pretzel. Claudia sacó un billete de 20 de la cartera y casi agradeció tener algo que hacer en vez de estar con el culo hundido en un sofá y las manos temblorosas esperando a que el chico más popular de la clase asomase su hermosa cabecita por la puerta, como una cría. En la barra, mientras Johann ponía el pretzel en un plato y preparaba el café se le ocurrió echar un vistazo al sofá para comprobar que el bolso seguía en su sitio, y fue entonces cuando vio un abrigo negro y un gorrito ridículo tirados de cualquier manera sobre uno de los cojines. Y si el mismísimo Jesucristo hubiese descendido de los cielos ante ella para anunciarle los misterios del universo no se habría llevado una sorpresa mayor que la que le dio el brazo del Señor RZK deslizándose alrededor de su cintura y apretando _sólo un poquito_.

—Sorpresa.

Claudia contuvo el aliento mientras un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal. De repente todo era abrumador: la calidez de su cuerpo contra ella, la fuerza indiscutible de todo el gesto –su presencia imponente pero amable, su aliento caliente contra la oreja, la profundidad de su voz, su aroma almizcleño–, incluso la mirada de reojo que Johann le dedicó a Richard cuando puso el café ante ellos. Nunca llegó a saber de dónde sacó el coraje para articular las palabras que pronunció con un hilo de voz.

—¿Recuerdas que ayer comentaste que las bibliotecas tienen cierta erótica?

—Ahá…

—Resulta que las barras de bar también la tienen, así que si no quieres que derrame tu café, yo que tú me soltaría.

Claudia pudo sentir la piel de sus labios tensándose en una sonrisa contra su oreja, e inmediatamente después el beso suave que dejaron sobre su mejilla.

—Me portaré bien.

 _Eso lo dudaba_.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, café y pretzel en mano, se encontró con los ojos azules del Señor RZK, que sonreían tanto como su boca. Por primera vez, se fijó en la piel arrugada alrededor de ellos, en las marcas de expresión junto a su boca y en el cabello negro encanecido en las sienes. Y pensó que aquel era un rostro que podría pasar días, semanas, meses besando. Lo que en realidad quería era arrojar la taza y el plato al suelo y tirárselo contra la barra. O tras ella. O sobre ella. O donde fuese pero ya, delante de todos, que el mundo contemplase su deseo crudo y la complacencia con la que quería tratarlo, y algo le decía que él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Como todavía le quedaban un par de neuronas sanas, sólo se permitió ponerse de puntillas y besar la punta de su nariz.

—Hola —le dijo. Él volvió a sonreírle de forma brillante.

—Hola.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos agonizantes. Después, Richard tomó aire y se apartó para dejarla pasar con el café.

Un rato después, conversaban animadamente en el sofá del _Kolbe_. Claudia se sentía relajada, a gusto. El Señor RZK hablaba por los codos y parecía tener mucho que contar, resultaba agradable oírlo hablar de sus gustos musicales –aunque era muy consciente de que se estaba callando lo más importante. Se sorprendió mucho cuando ella confesó que había tenido una etapa _heavy_ en el instituto y que nunca había terminado de superarla, que todavía escuchaba a Led Zeppelin de camino al trabajo todas las mañanas y que conservaba un _walkman_ comprado en los 90 que guardaba como un tesoro. Richard parecía absorber cada una de sus palabras.

—Claudia —le dijo mientras ella apuraba los restos ya fríos de su cappuccino. Era la primera vez que oía su nombre en boca de Richard, y le gustaba cómo sonaba—. Me alegro de haberme llevado tu libro.

Y entonces la mano del Señor RZK envolvió la suya. Claudia dejó la taza sobre la mesa y miró sus manos entrelazadas, recordando que hacía tan sólo un par de días se habían tocado también –cuando ella todavía se empeñaba en negar que aquel desconocido era encantador. No tenía claro cuáles eran los límites en toda aquella situación, pero no se le ocurrió mejor idea que dirigir la mano de Richard hacia su regazo y sostenerla entre las suyas mientras él se acercaba un poco para facilitarle el acceso. Claudia acarició la piel endurecida de su palma, delineó con cuidado las líneas que la surcaban y ascendió suavemente por cada uno de sus dedos, rematando en las yemas encallecidas por las cuerdas de su guitarra. Fue en aquel preciso instante cuando decidió que la conversación sobre el trabajo podía esperar, que no era lo importante que parecía porque, al fin y al cabo, cosas como aquella sucedían una sola vez y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad, ocurriese lo que ocurriese con el Señor RZK, ladrón adorable.

—Yo también.

Richard se inclinó sobre ella y besó su mejilla una vez más. Se dejaron caer sobre el respaldo del sofá –las manos todavía entrelazadas, los ojos cerrados y las frentes juntas–, y durante un rato el mundo entero se convirtió en un remanso de paz.

Unos minutos después, se prepararon para salir a fumar. Mientras él se ponía el abrigo, Claudia rebuscó su cajetilla de tabaco en el bolso y aprovechó para consultar si Renate le había mandado algún mensaje. Cuando desbloqueó la pantalla del móvil se le cayó el mundo encima.

Tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de Micke.


End file.
